F Spells
F Spells spells Fabricate Polymorph Circle: Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M(the original material, which costs the same as the raw materials required to craft the item) Casting Time: See text Range: Close Target: Up to 10 cu. ft./{level}; see text Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You convert material of one sort into a product that is of the same material. Creatures or magic items cannot be created or transmuted by Fabricate. If you work with a mineral, the result is reduced to 1 cubic foot per {level}. You must make an appropriate Craft check to succeed (see crafting rules). Casting requires 1 round per 10 cubic feet (or 1 cubic foot) of material to be affected by the spell. Faerie Fire Evocation Light Circle: Dru 1 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Long Area: Creatures and objects within a 5-ft.-radius burst Duration: 1 min./{level} (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes A pale glow surrounds and outlines the subjects. Outlined subjects shed light as candles. Outlined creatures do not benefit from the concealment normally provided by darkness (though a 2nd-level or higher magical darkness effect functions normally), blur, displacement, invisibility, or similar effects. False Aura Glamer Circle: Brd 1, Wiz 1 Components: V, S, F(small square of silk) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: One touched object weighing up to {5x} pounds Duration: {level} days (D) Saving Throw: Will negates (see text) Spell Resistance: No You alter an item’s aura so that it registers to Detect effects as though it were non-magical, or a magic item of a kind you specify, or the subject of a spell you specify, unless the user of the Detect ''effect succeeds at a Dweomer check (DC 20 + {level}). Artifacts and intelligent items receive saving throws. False Life Necromancy '''Circle:' Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M( small amount of alcohol or distilled spirits) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Duration: 1 hour/{level} or until discharged You gain temporary hit points equal to 1d12 + {level} (maximum +10). False Vision Glamer Circle: Brd 5, Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M(ground dust of a piece of jade worth at least 250 gp) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Area: 40-ft.-radius emanation Duration: 1 hour/{level}(D) Saving Throw: Will disbelief Spell Resistance: No Any effect used to remotely view anything within the area of this spell instead receives a false image (as the Image, Greater ''spell), as defined by you at the time of casting. Any time during the duration, you may begin concentration, and maintain it as normal. Any other time the image remains static. Fear Shadow Mind-Affecting '''Circle:' Brd 3, Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M(Either the heart of a hen or a white feather) Casting Time: 1 standard action Area: 30' Cone-shaped burst Duration: 1 round/{level} or 1 round; see text Saving Throw: '''Will partial '''Spell Resistance: Yes Each creature in the area becomes panicked. If the Will save succeeds, the creature is shaken for 1 round. Feather Fall Evocation Air Circle: Brd 1, Wiz 1 Components: V Casting Time: 1 immediate action Range: Close Targets: One Medium freefalling object or creature/{level}, no two of which may be more than 30 ft. apart Duration: Until landing or 1 round/{level} Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes Feather Fall ''instantly changes the rate at which the targets fall to 60'/round, and the subjects take no falling damage while the spell is in effect. The spell affects Medium creatures (including carried objects up to maximum load) or objects, or the equivalent in larger/smaller creatures/objects: each size category up doubles the number of targets used up; each size category down halves the number of targets used up. Feeblemind Glamer (Compulsion) Mind-Affecting '''Circle:' Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M(handful of clay, crystal, glass, or mineral spheres) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Target: One creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Will negates; see text '''Spell Resistance: Duration permanent instead the target creature's Intelligence and Charisma scores each drop to 1. A Heal, Limited Wish, Miracle, or Wish ''spell can end the effect. A creature that can cast arcane spells takes a –4 penalty on its saving throw. Find the Path Divination '''Circle:' Brd 6, Fav 6 Components: V, S, F(set of divination counters of the sort you favor) Casting Time: 3 rounds Range: touch Target: creature touched Duration: 10 min./{level}, or until arrival Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes The recipient of this spell can find the shortest, most direct physical route to a specified destination. Find the path ''works with respect to locations, not objects or creatures at a locale. The location must be on the same plane as you are at the time of casting. The spell enables the subject to sense the correct direction that will eventually lead it to its destination, indicating at appropriate times the exact path to follow or physical actions to take. ''Find the path may be used to counter or dispel a maze ''or ''hide the path ''spell. See Rituals Finger of Death Necromancy Death '''Circle:' Dru 8, Wiz 7 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One living creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude partial Spell Resistance: Yes or 1/2 The target takes 1d4 Constitution damage per 2{level}. If the save is successful, the creature instead takes 1 Constitution damage per 5{level}. Fire Seeds Transmutation Fire Circle: Dru 6 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch, 50', medium; see text Targets: Up to 1/2{level} touched acorns or up to 1/2{level} touched holly berries Duration: 10 min./{level} or until used Saving Throw: None or Reflex half; see text Spell Resistance: No choose one version at time of casting Acorn Grenades: ''the acorns are grenade weapons that each deal 1/2{level}d6 fire damage with a 10' splash. ''Holly Berry Bombs: ''the bombs can be tossed only 5 feet. While within medium range you may concentrate to cause each berry to instantly burst into flame, causing 1d12 + {level} fire damage in a 5-foot radius burst, igniting any combustible materials (Reflex half). Fire Shield Evocation or Cold '''Circle:' Wiz 4 Components: V, S, AM/DF(bit of phosphorus for the warm shield; ''a live firefly or glowworm for the ''chill shield) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Duration: 1 round/{level} (D) Choose Warm or Chill shield as you cast. Warm Shield: ''You gain cold resistance 20. ''Chill Shield: ''You gain fire resistance 20. Any creature striking you not with a reach weapon takes 1d6+{level} (maximum +15) damage. This damage is cold if you chose ''Chill Shield, or fire if you chose Warm Shield. You emit light equal to half that of a torch. Fire Storm Evocation Fire Circle: Clr 8, Dru 7 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 turn Range: '''Medium '''Area: {level} 10-ft. cubes (S) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: No Fire Storm ''deals 1d6/{level} fire damage (maximum 20d6). Fire Trap Evocation Fire '''Circle:' Sha 2, Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M(half-pound of gold dust; cost 25 gp) Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Touch Target: Object touched Duration: Permanent until discharged (D) Saving Throw: Reflex half; see text Spell Resistance: No A fire trap ''can ward any object that can be opened and closed. When someone un-attuned to the spell opens the object, there is a fiery explosion with a 5-foot radius, dealing 1d4+{level} (maximum +20) fire damage. The item protected by the trap is not harmed by this explosion. Fireball Evocation Fire '''Circle:' Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M(a tiny ball of bat guano and sulfur) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Long Area: 20-ft.-radius spread Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: No A fireball ''deals 1d6/{level} fire damage (maximum 10d6) You determine the range (distance and height) at which the ''fireball ''is to burst. A glowing, pea-sized bead streaks from you, and, unless it impacts upon a solid object prior, blossoms into the ''fireball there. (An early impact results in an early detonation.) If you attempt to send the bead through a narrow passage, you must “hit” the opening with a ranged touch attack, or else the bead strikes the barrier and detonates prematurely. Flame Arrow Evocation Fire Circle: Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M(drop of oil and a small piece of flint) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: 1/2{level} pounds of projectiles, all of which must be in contact with each other at the time of casting Duration: 10 min./{level} Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Each piece of ammunition gains the flaming burst special quality. Flame Blade Evocation Fire Circle: Dru 2, Ran 2 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 swift action Range: 0 ft. Effect: Sword-like beam Duration: 1 min./{level} (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You wield this as if it were a one handed weapon you are proficient with. Attacks with the Flame Blade ''are melee touch attacks. The blade deals 1d8+{level} fire damage (maximum +10). Since the blade is immaterial, your Strength modifier does not apply to the damage. The spell does not function underwater. Flame Strike Evocation Fire '''Circle:' Clr 5, Dru 4 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Area: Cylinder (10-ft. radius, 40 ft. high) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: ½ divine damage A Flame Strike ''deals 1d6/{level} damage (maximum 15d6). Half the damage is fire; the other half is divine (round up the divine damage). See divine damage rules. Flaming Sphere Evocation Fire '''Circle:' Dru 2, Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M(bit of tallow, a pinch of brimstone, and a dusting of powdered iron)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Effect: 5-ft.-diameter sphere Duration: 1 round/{level} Saving Throw: Reflex negates Spell Resistance: No You create a globe of fire. You may use a move action to have it move up to 30' (it can jump that far, but must stop on a horizontal surface); it stops if it enters a creature's space, dealing 3d6 damage. Flare Evocation Light Circle: Brd 0, Dru 0, Sor 0, Wiz 0 Components: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: Burst of light Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude negates Spell Resistance: No This cantrip creates a burst of light, which can dazzle a creature for 1 minute. Flesh to Stone Polymorph Circle: Wiz 6 Components: V, S, M(lime, water, and earth) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Target: One creature or stone object up to 10 lbs./{level} Duration: {level}rounds Saving Throw: Fortitude partial Spell Resistance: Yes Each round the subject takes 1d4 Dexterity damage. If it's Dexterity reaches 0, it is fully stone. Alternatively, you may change a stone object into flesh. If it is a petrified creature, it returns to it's normal living state. If it is not, it becomes so much meat. Fly Universal Circle: Wiz 3 Components: V, S, F(a wing feather from any bird)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 min./{level} Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes The subject gains a hover speed of 60'. Floating Disk Force Circle: Wiz 1 Components: V, S, M(a drop of mercury) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: 3-ft.-diameter disk of force Duration: 1 hour/{level} Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You create a slightly concave, circular plane of force that follows you about and carries loads for you. The disk is 3' in diameter and 1" deep at its center. It can hold 100 lbs/{level}. (If holding liquid, its capacity is 2 gals.). The disk stays 3' off the ground and remains level. It follows you at a distance of 5 feet unless otherwise directed. Fog Cloud Conjuration (Creation) Circle: Dru 2, Wiz 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Effect: Fog spreads in 20-ft. radius, 20 ft. high Duration: 10 min./{level} Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Anything within 5' has concealment. Anything farther away has total concealment. A moderate wind (11+ mph) disperses the fog in 4 rounds; a strong wind (21+ mph) disperses the fog in 1 round. Forbiddance Abjuration Circle: Fav 6 Components: V, S, M, DF Casting Time: 6 rounds Range: '''Medium '''Area: 60-ft. cube/{level} (S) Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: Yes see Cleric Rituals Material Component: ''A sprinkling of holy water and rare incenses worth at least 1,500 gp, plus 1,500 gp per 60-foot cube. If a password is desired, this requires the burning of additional rare incenses worth at least 1,000 gp, plus 1,000 gp per 60-foot cube. / Force Sword Force '''Circle:' Wiz 7 Components: V, S, F(miniature platinum sword with a hilt of copper and zinc costing 250gp) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: One sword ® Duration: {level} rounds (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes The sword attacks once per round on your turn, starting in the round that you cast the spell. Its BA equals your {level}, and it adds your key ability modifier as a competence bonus on attack rolls. The sword also counts as Sure-Striking and Impact, and deals 4d6 damage; it threatens a critical hit on 19-20, dealing double damage. The sword always strikes from your direction. If the sword goes beyond the spell range from you, or lacks a target, it returns to you and hovers. Each round after the first, you can use a move action to switch the sword to a new target. The sword’s adds your key ability modifier as a deflection bonus to AC, and has a 0 Dex; it is Medium-sized. / Forcecage Force Circle: '''Wiz 7 '''Components: V, S, M(ruby dust worth 1,500 gp) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Area: Barred cage (20-ft. cube) Duration: 2 hours/{level} (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Creatures within the area are contained unless they are too big to fit inside, in which case the spell fails. Barred Cage: ''This version of the spell produces a 20-foot cube made of bands of force for bars. The bands are a half-inch wide, with half-inch gaps between them. Foresight Teleportation '''Circle:' Dru 9, Wiz 9 Components: V, S, M(hummingbird feather)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal or touch Target: See text Duration: 10 min./{level} Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes This spell grants you a powerful sixth sense in relation to yourself or another. Once foresight ''is cast, you receive instantaneous warnings of impending danger or harm to the subject of the spell. You are never surprised or flat-footed. In addition, the spell gives you a +2 insight bonus to Initiative, AC, MD, TV, and Reflex saves, and Evasion 20. When another creature is the subject of the spell, you must expend an immediate action each time they are exposed to danger for them to receive the bonuses. Fox’s Cunning Glamer '''Circle:' Brd 2, Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M(a few hairs, or a pinch of dung, from a fox)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 min./{level} Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes The spell grants a +4 enhancement bonus to Intelligence. Fox’s Cunning, Mass Glamour Circle: Brd 6, Wiz 6 Range: Close Target: One creature/{level}, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart This spell functions like Fox’s Cunning, except that it affects multiple creatures. Freedom Teleportation Circle: Wiz 9 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close or see text Target: One creature Duration: Instantaneous or 10 min/{level} Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes You may counter or dispel an effect that hinders movement or mobility (with a +10 bonus if the effect is less than 9th circle), or allow a resave against such an effect (with a bonus equal to your key ability modifier). You may instead cast as an advanced Freedom of Movement ''with a +30 bonus. Freedom of Movement Teleportation '''Circle:' Brd 4, Clr 4, Rgr 4, Sha 4, Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M(leather thong, bound around the arm or a similar appendage), DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal or touch Target: You or creature touched Duration: 10 min./{level} Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes The subject gains +20 MD, and +20 to the Escape skill. If the subject's speed would be reduced by ½ or less, it is instead not; if it would be reduced by more than ½, it is instead reduced by ½. Penalties to physical actions due to terrain are ignored, as are ACP, max Dex, and ASF. The subject gains Resist Paralysis 20. Freezing Sphere Evocation Cold Circle: Wiz 6 Components: V, S, F(a small crystal sphere) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Long Target, Effect, or Area: 10' burst Duration: Instantaneous or 1 round/{level}; see text Saving Throw: Reflex half; see text Spell Resistance: Yes ''Freezing sphere ''deal 1d6/{level} cold damage (maximum 15d6). If the ''freezing sphere ''strikes a body of liquid that is principally water (not including water-based creatures), it freezes the liquid to a depth of 6 inches over an area of one 10- foot square per {level} (maximum 15 squares). This ice lasts for {level} rounds. Creatures that were swimming on the surface of frozen water become trapped in the ice (Reflex negates). A trapped creature must make a DC 25 Escape or Maneuver check to do so. You can refrain from firing the globe after completing the spell, if you wish. Treat this as a touch spell for which you are holding the charge. You can hold the charge for as long as {level} rounds, at which time the ''freezing sphere ''bursts centered on you (and you receive no saving throw to resist its effect). Firing the globe in a later round is a standard action. spell